


silk

by bazzaya



Series: on cloud nine [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Makeovers, Crimson Flower, F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Lysithea Tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzaya/pseuds/bazzaya
Summary: Edelgard lets Lysithea style her hair.Lysithea has no idea what she's doing.





	silk

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of my challenge with EddieWrites! every time his esports team (cloud9) wins, i have to write a 1k one shot! this is definitely not 1k though! but it was still really fun to write!

Seeing Edelgard let her guard down is a privilege Lysithea never takes for granted.

Even during the war, the two of them try to set aside time for each other, finding each other's presence to be a pleasant relief from the stress of their positions.

But try as they may, occasionally there are times when Edelgard must cancel any time she set aside for tea in order to deal with a more pressing matter, or merely because she doesn't have the energy to even so much as be around someone else. Even though cancelling their plans always brings a pain to Lysithea’s chest, never once has she protested or pushed the issue further. Her own position is stressful enough as is; she could not even begin to fathom what Edelgard’s role is like, outside the little glimpses she sees from being her friend.

So when Edelgard has to cancel their plans for tea one afternoon, Lysithea just smiles despite the sting, knowing that it's just a part of Edelgard’s position and out of her control, and instead proposes that they try again another day.

And yet, she's surprised when Edelgard shakes her head and clarifies that even though she doesn't wish to go the gazebos for tea, she still wants to spend time with Lysithea in some place more secluded, such as her chambers.

In fact, Lysithea thinks her heart almost leaps out of her chest at the offer, and her cheeks feel so inflamed she might need to go to the infirmary.

Fortunately, Lysithea survives the walk to Edelgard’s quarters, even though she's hyperaware of that overwhelming fluttering feeling in her chest; she's always felt this sort of joy while spending time with Edelgard, but this situation in particular is causing those feelings to grow exponentially stronger. Perhaps it's the privacy of having Edelgard to herself instead of some place as open as the gazebo gardens that has Lysithea so enthralled… It seems that this way, she can see an Edelgard even less guarded than what she's privy to seeing during their times at tea— closed off from everyone else, with no possibility that someone unwanted can see underneath her facade should they stumble through the gardens.

This is something new entirely.

Somehow, Lysithea keeps herself composed and collected, moving towards the wall in Edelgard’s room and resting her back against it, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Long day?” Lysithea asks, further trying to prove (if only to herself) that she's being completely normal.

Edelgard sits down in her desk chair, removing her crown and causing her hair to cascade down her shoulders, free from constraint. She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes, tiredly running a hand through her hair to pull it out of her face. “Unbearably so. I met with Count Gloucester for what felt like an eternity.”

Lysithea winces. What a cruel fate. “Yeesh… That sounds like torture.”

“Of the highest degree, yes,” Edelgard sighs again, and she combs her fingers through her hair to tidy its appearance. “It makes me not want to speak to anyone the rest of the day.”

_ Anyone else_, Lysithea knows is implied, _ anyone else but you. _“I can hardly blame you. I feel the same with just his son. As for the Count himself? I think I'd have to close myself off for weeks to properly recover.”

“Unfortunately, I don't have that luxury,” Edelgard shakes her head. “But this… this is a great help.”

Lysithea just hums to that, tilting her head as she looks at Edelgard. Her fingers still run smoothly through her silky hair, and Lysithea’s eyes follow the movement curiously. Perhaps it's the comfort of having Edelgard to herself in an enclosed space without the threat of others seeing, but something spurs Lysithea to act like she otherwise wouldn't, and she steps closer, moving behind Edelgard’s chair and gently taking the ends of Edelgard’s soft hair into her hands, letting the smooth locks run over her fingers.

“And just what do you think you're doing?” Edelgard asks, and while it's an accusatory tone, it still carries a rather mirthful playfulness to it.

“Sorry,” Lysithea murmurs, a little self-conscious by the accusation, but she doesn't flinch or pull away, likely from that playfulness in Edelgard’s voice. She reaches up a little higher, running her fingers through Edelgard’s hair, feeling how each strand parts so easily for her fingers, almost like running water. There's no resistance or knots. Just pure, soft silk. “Your hair’s just always looked so soft. I wanted to see if it felt as lush as it looks.”

Edelgard raises an eyebrow at the mirror in front of her desk, smiling at Lysithea’s reflection. “Well? Is it?”

Lysithea nods her head, a faint smile appearing on her lips, though she keeps her gaze on Edelgard’s hair. “I never knew hair could feel this soft. Mine’s always been brittle and fragile… Then again, mine’s undergone a way more drastic change than yours has and completely lost any trace of pigment.”

Edelgard nods her head pensively. While her hair is still white, it retains some semblance of natural undertones to it. She can feel through Lysithea’s gentle touch her fascination with her hair, and she doesn't particularly feel any need or desire to stop her; it's relatively soothing to have that delicate touch, Edelgard realizes.

Edelgard reaches forward and grabs a brush on her desk, holding it up for Lysithea. “Feel free to try your hand at working with it. I’d love to see how you’d try styling it.”

Lysithea blinks at the brush, and she hesitantly plucks it out of Edelgard's hand. The request is daunting to say the least; Lysithea knows nothing about styling hair. In fact, half the reason Lysithea’s decided to wear a veil over her hair during the war is to avoid brushing it and to hide its messy state.

But it's an excuse to keep playing with Edelgard’s hair, so she has to accept.

“…Okay, but close your eyes. I, uh—” _ don't want you to see how badly I suck at this_— “want you to be surprised,” Lysithea says rather awkwardly.

Edelgard glances up at Lysithea with a fond grin before closing her eyes, leaning back against the chair and situating herself as Lysithea gets to work. She can tell that Lysithea is stalling actually doing anything, just sectioning her hair to brush it, but it still brings a smile to her face.

Truthfully, Lysithea’s gentle touch nearly lulls Edelgard to sleep, the fingers easing through her tresses so delicate and soothing. Right when Edelgard feels her guard nearly collapse to the ground and she nearly drifts off, she tenses in realization and wakes herself up. Even so, she does so without alarming Lysithea, barely even moving during that split-second catch.

Lysithea soon steps around to the front of Edelgard’s chair, taking the front sections of her hair and measuring them in comparison to one another. Unable to help herself, Edelgard opens one eye in curiosity, looking up at Lysithea. She sees how Lysithea’s brow is furrowed in concentration and the way her tongue pokes out oh so slightly as she focuses. Edelgard lets out a pleased hum and her lips quirk into a smile before she closes her eyes again, not wanting to face Lysithea’s admonishment.

Moments later, Lysithea steps behind Edelgard’s chair again, lingering there instead of resuming her work. “…I have no clue what you were thinking letting me do this. I don't know what the heck happened here.”

Edelgard furrows her brow in confusion to what Lysithea's referring to. She can't exactly see how her hair looks. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“…Just don't judge me,” Lysithea huffs. “I’m not good with this stuff. I just winged it.”

Edelgard opens her eyes and looks herself over in the mirror. Her hair is drawn into a side-ponytail, with a few strands in the front falling to frame her face. She reaches behind her head and feels how her hair is braided in the back before it's wrapped into the ponytail— no tie even needed.

Lysithea watches her reaction carefully, feeling a spike of self-consciousness. “…You hate it, don't you?”

“Not at all,” Edelgard says, tilting her head a few different ways to examine the various angles of the new hairstyle. “It's unique.”

“You mean it's bad.”

“You should know I don't mince words by now,” Edelgard glances at Lysithea out of the corner of her eye, pursing her lips. “I would say so if it was.”

Lysithea’s eyes widen a little in surprise. “Really?”

Edelgard nods her head. “Yes, really. I truly am fascinated by how different a look like this is. I've never seen anything like it before.”

Lysithea feels a blush dust her cheeks and she glances off to the side, rubbing at the back of her neck. “You— You're not sounding any more positive with those sort of comments, you know—”

Before Edelgard can protest to that and tell Lysithea to shush with the deprecating remarks, a knock comes at her door. Edelgard stands and moves to open the door, and Lysithea almost jumps her to keep her from doing so, not wanting anyone else to see her hair.

“Forgive my intrusion, Your Majesty,” Hubert bows when the door opens to reveal him standing there. “I'm afraid I have run into a bit of a…complication with Count Gloucester. It seems there is still much left for you two to discuss, despite my many, many attempts to assure him that the matter has been settled…” his words sound none too pleased.

Edelgard grimaces at the thought of having to meet up with Count Gloucester again. “…I see,” she mutters, unable to hide her disdain. She turns toward Lysithea, an apologetic look on her expression. “I’m sorry to cut this short— and I'm afraid I might require your company whenever I'm free from this nightmare.”

Lysithea just nods in full understanding. “You don't have to tell me twice.”

Edelgard nods too, and she moves to exit her chambers as to resume her meeting with Count Gloucester, though she's stopped by Hubert.

“Your Majesty— there is little rush in meeting with the Count again,” Hubert says. “You have the time to redress your hair and crown first.”

“Nonsense,” Edelgard says, incredulous. “Lysithea styled this for me. My hair will remain like this.”

Lysithea jolts at Edelgard’s words, feeling her cheeks immediately heat up from fluster. “Edelgard, that's really not necessary—”

“Yes, it is,” Edelgard insists. “Besides, I don't exactly feel like dignifying this burdensome meeting with my crown. Now, if you'll excuse me…”

Edelgard walks off after that, and Lysithea slowly makes her way to the door, letting herself out and joining Hubert’s side.

A moment passes with them standing there, before Lysithea eventually peers up at Hubert out of the corner of her eye.

“So…” Lysithea begins hesitantly. “…what do you think of her hair?”

Hubert narrows his eyes in thought, raising a hand to his chin as he watches Edelgard walk away. “A style like that is certainly… _ unique._”

Unlike Edelgard’s genuine use of the same word, Hubert’s usage sounds like he's phrasing it delicately as not to offend.

Lysithea draws in a sharp breath and feels her shoulders tense, and she throws her arms down before storming off. “Ugh— whatever!”

Hubert’s eyes follow Lysithea as she stomps away, and he lowers his arms to his sides, shaking his head disapprovingly.

“Such a reaction was precisely what I was trying to avoid…”


End file.
